


Heart to Heart

by themundaneweirdo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themundaneweirdo/pseuds/themundaneweirdo
Summary: Percival Graves may be a man of stone, but he also has a heart of gold.





	1. As I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Comment Suggestions!

Anyone who has ever met Percival Graves will argue that he is the coldest person in New York. 

He's always dressed nicely, almost too nicely, with such a lovely coat and tie, even the small scorpion pins. Slicked back hair, even though he's graying at the sides, gives him a collective stature, as if he knows he's better than anyone that has ever stepped foot into The Magical Congress of the United States of America. Not to mention his face never gives any clues if he has any emotions other than distaste or disapproval. 

He walks in and out of the MACUSA with a stride of certainty, knowing he'll be one of the first to arrive and one of the last to leave come the next day. Judging by how he rarely leaves his office, one can assume he gets all his days worth of work done so he can focus on other things when he gets home, and not worry about his job. He's a simple man, thought to still be single and without love in his life, explaining his cold expression and dark shadow. 

However, the dark band around his ring finger keeps his coworkers puzzled. 

No one remembers hearing about Percivals supposed wedding, nor about this lady in secret. If one had to imagine, she's probably a young woman married into a life for money and to maintain her high status name. Percival is a cold, harsh man at work, so the workers of the MACUSA feel sorry for whatever poor thing is forced to be with him alone in his home. Whispers and rumors start to go around, that Mr. Percival Graves is cruel and he's mean and he beats the girl he's with. 

But, when the office is closed up, and Percival is home, all the seriousness and harshness of his face is gone. He allows his body to slouch and his hair to become messy, his tie is undone and hangs loosely around his neck. He's a completely different person when he steps through his front door, he's not Mr. Percival Graves, he's not the cruel director, but he's just a man, in his 40's, that works too much and doesn't spend as much time with his wife as he should. 

And there she comes around the corner, her beautiful blonde hair up and out of her face, her tan night gown contrasting perfectly with her pale skin. Her gentle hands are cradling her growing belly, even at barely 7 months she's big and still so sexy Percival wonders how he got so lucky. He doesn't smell that lovely perfume she likes to wear, but he's already guessed that she's taken her shower and is ready for bed. 

"Percival, there's some left overs in the kitchen if you're hungry."

As tempting as that sounds to him, he's actually content with the thought of spooning up behind her in their warm, plush bed. He can always shower in the morning, eat a big breakfast, too, if he gets up in time. Deciding quickly, he pushes himself up from the couch, and walks the few steps separating him from the beautiful, unbelievably breath taking woman that he loves so, so much.

His hands gently cup her face, he can feel her cheeks when she smiles as he presses soft kisses the left side of her face. He drops his hands and they go to rest on the sway of her back, thumbs rubbing over the stretched skin of her midsection. Her own gentle hands leave her belly, and they wander until they're crossed behind Percivals neck, drawing him in closer. 

"Darling, I think I would much rather just lay down with you. It's been a long day, and I'm sure these two have kept you uncomfortable."

She laughs lightly, always sweet breath and bright teeth. Percival loves the sound of her giggles, makes him feel like he's doing something right. He's not the best husband, in fact, he's a little surprised she hasn't separated from him yet. But, the little moments likes these is what assure him that he's at least doing something, anything really, right. 

They go to bed, Percival pacing the length of the bed as he undoes all the buttons of his vest and shirt. She's leaning against the head board, reading Psalms 91, like she does every night. Percival had never been a religious man until he met her, but he now knows that God exsists. Otherwise, he wouldn't know the angel he married. 

They say their prayers before he climbs into bed behind her. His body just molds to hers, legs folding, his large hand comes up to rest over her belly, holding the two lives inside of her safe, secure. Her own covers his, soft finger pads brushing over the hair on his knuckles, she signs at the familiar warmth of him. Percivals always been a furnace of hot warmth, keeping her cozy in the winters and sweating in the summers. 

This is really what Percival lives for.

"I love you, darling."

"I love you, too, Percival."


	2. Where I Stand

The only thing that scares Percival is his twins. 

Well, not really scare, it's just their way too energetic for him. He is in his forties after all, and his children are well into their late toddler days. They should be starting school soon, so that would mean his wife, dear God bless her, will finally have some off time to get house held chores done without a little version of Percival asking, "When's daddy gonna be home?" She loves her kids dearly, but Percival cannot help but feel like an absent parent. 

He wasn't there when Phoenix took his first steps, or when Poppy said her first word, which was "da." He missed Poppy smudging paint on her brothers face, leaving a black line right down the middle of his face, which Percival's wife laughed about for days. He can't even remember changing a diaper or rocking one of them to sleep, and that's horrible to him. As far as he's concerned, all he's really done in the past 5 years is put the twins in his wife's uterus. 

He does, however, remember Poppy being scared of the supposed monster under her bed, and she tried to get Percival to check. She begged and cried, she even went as far as to climb into bed with her parents and wedge herself between them. Percival still wouldn't budge, and he didn't get out of bed to check under his daughters bed. He simply looked her hard in the eyes and told her that there's was no monsters under her bed, and sent her to her room. Poppy never spoke of monsters again.

And, he remembers that one time Phoenix wanted to see the MACUSA. His wife was kind enough to take the twins during lunch to there wouldn't be too many people to question the strange woman with two toddlers. After all, only very few knew about her and the kids. She safely guided them to their fathers office, both bouncing with excitement to see their fathers work place. Percival saw no harm in the visiting them.

That was until Phoenix accidentally broke a artifact in Percival's office. He wasn't upset, honestly. It was unfortunate, yes, but it wasn't anything to worry over since he could easily fix it with the flick of his wand. He thought for sure that Phoenix wouldn't be too fazed by it, but when he got home to his wife cooking and only one of his children playing in the living room. He asked his wife where his son had went, and he felt his heart stop when she answered, "He's in his room. He's scared you'll be mad at him."

No matter what they did, no matter if they mad him mad or not, he always loved his children. He loves his son and daughter, with Phoenix's blue eyes and Poppy's own brown ones. He couldn't imagine his left without them, without their twinkling smiles and adorable little words they use. They're his pride and joy. 

Percival wouldn't say his kids scare him. It's the thought of his kids not loving him that scares him.

It's late when Percival gets home, no hello kisses or leg tangling hugs from his twins. Just silence and the peaceful darkness of their home. He was careful to take a quiet shower, and eat a small meal before resigning to his bedroom, his wife already warm beneath the covers and her breathe so soft. He climbs in behind her, his left arm laying across her waist, and his lips finding their way to her shoulder. 

"Percival?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Did I tell you what I found out today?"

He smiles at her drowsy voice, rubbing a gentle hand over her arm. "No, you didn't."

"I'm pregnant."

Percival chokes on his breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment Suggestions!


End file.
